ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trevor7626
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Overlord page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SaltNPepper (talk) 19:14, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Trevor come to our blog. NinjaLloyd09 What blog? The Overlord acted as the First Spinjitzu Master's dark counterpart to counterbalance of the balance between light and shadow. The Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master battle for decades, each of them evenly matched, neither able to defeat the other and gain the upper hand, until the Overlord created the Stone Army to help him turn the tide in his favor. Gallery Underworld50.png|The Underworld MoS50DarkRealm.png|The Realm of Madness Lordgarmadondimension1.png MoS50CursedRealm.png|The Cursed Realm CurseRealm.png|Sensei Garmadon in the Cursed Realm Chima54.png|Chima MoS50CloudK.png|The Cloud Kingdom MoS57Djinnjago.png|Djinjago MoSEp84OniDragonRealm.png|The Realm of Oni and Dragons MoSResurrection.png|The Departed Realm I think The Overlord will return in Season 9. He will make an alliance with the Oni and with the help of Lord Garmadon, Pythor, Clouse, and the Sons of Garmadon he frees Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn, brings back the Time Twins and resurrects all the old villains (Samukai, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, and Morro). I think that the Oni were created by the Overlord and the Oni want to free their creator. It was rumored that the Overlord will return in Season 8: Sons of Garmadon. The Overlord is the TRUE first evil and he always will be. The Quiet One takes off his clothing and reveals himself as the Overlord. The Overlord: How's my clothing now? (laughs evilly) The ninja are surprised. Lloyd Garmadon: The Quiet One is the Overlord. Pilot Season (4-Part) #Way of the Ninja #The Golden Weapon #King of Shadows #Weapons of Destiny NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU Seasons and Episodes Pilot Season #Way of the Ninja #King of Shadows Mini-Movies *Secrets of the Blacksmith *Flight of the Dragon Ninja *The New Masters of Spinjitzu *An Underworldly Takeover *Return to the Fire Temple *Battle Between Brothers Season 1: Rise of the Serpentine #Rise of the Snakes #Home #Snakebit #Never Trust a Snake #Can of Worms #The Snake King #Tick Tock #Once Bitten, Twice Shy #The Royal Blacksmiths #The Green Ninja #All of Nothing #The Rise of the Great Devourer #Day of the Great Devourer Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja #Darkness Shall Rise #Pirates vs. Ninja #Double Trouble #Ninjaball Run #Child's Play #Wrong Place, Wrong Time #The Stone Army #The Day Ninjago Stood Still #The Last Voyage #Island of Darkness #The Last Hope #Return of the Overlord #Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Season 3: Rebooted #The Surge #The Art of the Silent Fist #Blackout #The Curse of the Golden Master #Enter the Digiverse #Codename: Arcturus #The Void #The Titanium Ninja Season 4: The Tournament of Elements #The Invitation #Only One Can Remain #Versus #Ninja Roll #Spy For a Spy #Spellbound #The Forgotten Element #The Day of the Dragon #The Greatest Fear of All #The Corridor of Elders Season 5: Possession #Winds of Change #Ghost Story #Stiix and Stones #The Temple on Haunted Hill #Peak-a-Boo #Kingdom Come #The Crooked Path #Grave Danger #Curseworld, Part I #Curseworld, Part II Season 6: Skybound #Infamous #Public Enemy Number One #Enkrypted #Misfortune Rising #On a Wish and a Prayer #My Dinner with Nadakhan #Wishmasters #The Last Resort #Operation Land Ho! #The Way Back Special *Day of the Departed Season 7: The Hands of Time #The Hands of Time #The Hatching #A Time of Traitors #Scavengers #A Line in the Sand #The Attack #Secrets Discovered #Pause and Effect #Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea #Lost in Time Decoded #Legacy #Vehicles and Mechs #Legendary Places #Ninjago's Most Wanted #The Digiverse and Beyond #The Elemental Masters #Beasts and Dragons #Rise of Garmadon #Prophecy of the Green Ninja #Greatest Battles Season 8: Sons of Garmadon #The Mask of Deception #The Jade Princess #The Oni and the Dragon #Snake Jaguar #Dead Man's Squall #The Quiet One #Game of Masks #Dread on Arrival #True Potential #Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Season 9: Hunted #Firstbourne #Iron and Stone #Radio Free Ninjago # # # # # # # Mr. E Spoiler Notes *Dan and Kevin Hageman have confirmed the identity of Mr. E to be The Overlord in a tweet where they responded to a tweet of Mr. E's eyes with a picture of the Digital Overlord's eyes.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/894743888635731968 **Further proof to back up this claim is that LEGO.com's description of Mr. E is that he is "Zane's newest nemesis." The reason for this could possibly be because Zane was the last person to defeat the Overlord. **However, this theory doesn't make much sense, considering that The Overlord doesn't have any reason to resurrect Garmadon. Please State Your Sources Where's the proof that I'm wrong about Destruction and Darkness being the same element?. Please state your sources and Don't be so quick to undo. Darkness and Destruction have always been different elements. Destruction associates with the color purple. Destruction allows the user to disintegrate/destroy anything with Spinjitzu. Darkness allows the user to turn someone evil. It associates with the colors purple and black. And yet no one in the show has spoken as if they were seperate. They've ALWAYS been separate. Re: The Overlord Yeah, what is it? I'll add it for you. Buddermeow (talk) 20:35, February 8, 2018 (UTC) That he's Mr. E because of this photo. I don't know where you got that picture from, but I did find a tweet from the Hageman brothers as a reference if that's alright. Buddermeow (talk) 23:44, February 8, 2018 (UTC) :It looks very fake too me. The eyes aren't even level with the rest of the head.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 11:30, February 9, 2018 (UTC) : : : : :It's real. Really? Cause when I looked it up, the only thing that came up is some YouTube thumbnail and a similar picture but without the Overlord's eyes :/ Buddermeow (talk) 20:24, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hi there Trevor7626. I just wanted to say hi. How's it going? LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 05:59, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Good. That's good. LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 22:23, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: The Quiet One No problem. While I doubt that it is the Overlord, Harumi is way more unlikely to be the Quiet one than him. I just dont know what made people think that she is.Ninja72 (talk) 15:50, February 23, 2018 (UTC) I'm putting a lot of doubt that Harumi is the Quiet One. The Overlord is the better identity of the Quiet One.Trevor7626 (talk) February 23, 2018 (UTC) The Overlord Hello, in this Wiki, we don't put up speculations just because you want The Overlord to return. We need proof from a valid source that he is going to come back. Also, don't call Ninja72 "old news." Thanks. Buddermeow (talk) 15:23, February 28, 2018 (UTC) The Overlord (Relationships) These are the relationships of the Dark Lord, The Overlord. RE: What worst fears? RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 17:57, March 17, 2018 (UTC) The worst fear is when Garmadon becomes completely evil, not evil the love of his wife and son can help him. Now the Ninja have no choice. They must... kill him. RE:Ninjago Yeah the 10 episode thing annoys me as well. I mean, is there ever gonna be a season, who will have more than 10 episodes? When I read that Season 9 might not have 10 episodes, I was really hoping it wouldnt. Also, please dont leave unsigned messages from now on. Sorry for the late response, by the way, I just have been really busy with school lately, and I didnt have time to respond earlier.Ninja72 (talk) 16:27, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Okay. Season 10 (if there is a Season 10) better have more or less than 10 episodes.Trevor7626 (talk) 16:30, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Re:Dormant Yes, of course I know. It means, as you said, being in a deep sleep. Ninja72 (talk) 13:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Exactly. So the Overlord is not dead, but alive in a deep sleep. Trevor7626 (talk) 13:52, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Being in such a state does not exactly count as Alive. Just stop already.Ninja72 (talk) 13:54, May 18, 2018 (UTC) It counts as alive. And you don't know the Treehorn Queen is dead. She's frozen, not dead. Trevor7626 (talk) 13:55, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Just stop already. Your obsession is quite annoying.Ninja72 (talk) 14:03, May 18, 2018 (UTC) You don't know the Treehorn Queen is dead. Trevor7626 (talk) 14:06, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Well, the wiki has listed her as deceased for al these years, so why should we change it now?Ninja72 (talk) 14:08, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Yes. Trevor7626 (talk) 14:19, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Re: Colors The colors represent the different Staff member ranks: Yellow for Rollbacks, green for Admins, and red for Bureaucrats. Buddermeow (talk) 19:22, May 18, 2018 (UTC) And blue? Non-Staff members. Buddermeow (talk) 22:14, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Now what is purple? Chat mod. Buddermeow (talk) 23:32, May 20, 2018 (UTC) From now on, my block is for one day and one day only. And the Overlord IS returning. Spamming that the Overlord is the best, forcing everyone to have the same opinions as yours, telling someone to get off the Wiki, evading bans, taking your anger off on another user in anoher Wiki...sure. I'll be glad to shorten your ban to one day instead of the three weeks you deserve. Btw, just spamming that the Overlord is the best makes me hate him more than I already do. Have a nice day. Buddermeow (talk) 03:06, May 20, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry. Now what color is Quinton and what does it mean? For Discussions Moderator, but I asked to keep it when I was promoted to Admin. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 22:54, June 20, 2018 (UTC) But what color are you? Cyan/Sky Blue Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 22:59, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Ps-Do you remember Maula's Spirit thingy from the Chima wiki? --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 02:10, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Yes? I secretly liked that series.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 02:50, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Why? :it is beautiful. Do you not like them?--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 02:58, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Yes. Want to go to ?--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 03:02, May 20, 2018 (UTC) re:harumi Just because. --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 17:20, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Because it would be good? Right? :yeah it would be perfect.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 20:22, May 20, 2018 (UTC) How would it go? :Harumi gets possessed right after getting all the oni masks.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 20:24, May 20, 2018 (UTC) And what part of Harumi does the Overlord enter when he possesses her? :I'll let you pick.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 20:26, May 20, 2018 (UTC) I'm going with the mouth. Trevor7626 (talk) 20:33, May 20, 2018 (UTC) HELP ME quinton1721 wants to lill. e. RE:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Hunted Well, it is still called the Realm of Oni and Dragons in the show, so that is the official name, and we shoulkd keep it as such. And again, please sign your messages.Ninja72 (talk) 16:02, July 2, 2018 (UTC)